The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to a high voltage semiconductor device utilizing a deep trench isolation structure.
As field effect transistors (FET's) such as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) devices are adopted for higher and higher power or voltage applications, problems arise with respect to the current vs. voltage response of the device.
In MOS devices, such as high voltage lateral diffused metal-oxide semiconductor (HVLDMOS) structures, the gate electrode typically may overlap the non-active region due to processing and design issues. When a high enough voltage is applied to the gate, a channel in the non-active region may open up, allowing a leakage current to flow through it, which causes the device's current vs. voltage response to deviate from the desired linear relationship.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved high voltage semiconductor device and method of manufacture thereof absent the disadvantages discussed above.